The Overlord attempts to get Twilight on his side
This is how The Overlord attempts to get Twilight on his side goes in [ prepares to push the button when Celestia's voice comes out of nowhere Princess Celestia: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Celestia? the Overlord's dismay, Twilight turns around to see Celestia The Overlord: What are you doing?! Push the button! Princess Celestia: Twilight, don't push that button. If you do, the portal will be opened and it will allow the Overlord to cross over into any world and everyone will be in danger. Princess Luna: Listen to us. Princess Cadance: We care about you. looks between the Overlord and the princesses The Overlord: Don't listen to them. They betrayed you when they rejected your idea for the Friendship Festival. gasps of when the princesses rejected Twilight Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? arrives Spike: fanfare Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! Princess Luna: I... Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! princesses stare Spike: weakly Ta-da... Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? princesses look at each other then nod at Twilight ends as Twilight looks down Princess Celestia: I know you're disappointed that we rejected your idea, Twilight, but you must understand. You shouldn't do this. It would end horribly. Princess Luna: It would put everypony in danger. Princess Cadance: Chaos would happen. The Overlord: Do it, and you can have everything you want. The throne, the fame, the fortune, even move the sun and the moon at the same time during festivals. Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: Please! Princess Cadance: Don't! The Overlord: You must do it. Princess Celestia: Don't listen to him. Princess Luna: He's lying to you. Princess Cadance: Twilight! The Overlord: You can't trust your fellow princesses after rejecting your idea for the Friendship Festival. You don't have all the magic you need. What's it gonna be, Twilight? The ones who rejected you to begin with or the one who truly knows how you feel? finally makes a decision Twilight Sparkle: I can't do it. I won't.